The present invention relates generally to commodes and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel foldable commode. The present invention concerns commodes in general, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to chair commodes.
Persons who are infirm, disabled, invalid, or physically limited in some way, even if only temporarily, often must use a commode.
One primary consideration for such a commode is the space available in the room, building, or facility for maneuvering, positioning, and/or storing the device. Typically, a user is faced with a minimum of open space or storage space. While maneuvering the commode, the user or caretaker would likely collide with nearby furniture, a wall, or a fixture. The transporting of the commode into and out of a particular area becomes a necessity when other users of the area cannot, or do not wish to, utilize the assistance of the commode.
Furthermore, such a commode should be relatively self-contained in order to reduce or prevent excessive protruding or extending of various portions of the device, thereby minimizing unintentional contact between the device and the user and/or the often cramped surroundings.
Moreover, such a device should be capable of manipulation by a single user without the aid of tools.
One object of the present invention is to provide a foldable commode which is easy to use and maneuver.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a foldable commode which adequately supports a user.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a foldable commode which is deployable by a single user without tools.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a foldable commode which is self-contained.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a foldable commode which is not unwieldy, and which is convenient to use in a cramped setting.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a foldable commode which can lie generally flat when folded.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.
In a first aspect, the present invention provides a foldable commode comprising a foldable frame, the foldable frame including: a first leg means having a top portion and a bottom portion; a second leg means having a top portion and a bottom portion, wherein the first and second leg means are pivotally attached to one another intermediate respective top and bottom portions; and a platform having a front end, a rear end, a top, and a bottom, the platform including an attachment member disposed on the bottom surface which defines a race for receiving the top portion of the first leg means, thereby slidably attaching the first leg means to the platform. The rear end of the platform is pivotally attached to the upper portion of the second leg means. The foldable frame is capable of being moved between a fully closed position and a fully open position. In the fully closed position, the first and second leg means are substantially disposed adjacent the platform. In the fully open position, the first and second leg means generally criss-cross each other and generally extend away from the platform. Thus, the top portions of each of the leg means is prevented from separating from the platform.
The platform further preferably includes a receptacle support means disposed intermediate the front and rear ends of the platform, and a receptacle may depend from the receptacle support means.
The foldable frame may further comprise a seat assembly pivotally attached to the platform. The seat assembly may comprise a seat having an inner perimeter which defines an opening therethrough. The seat assembly may include a pivotable lid disposed over the seat.
In one preferred embodiment, the attachment member comprises a pair of U-shaped brackets which depend downwardly from the bottom surface of the platform.
The foldable frame also preferably may includes a pair of armrests disposed on top of the platform.
In a preferred embodiment, the first leg means is a substantially U-shaped leg member having a bight portion slidably disposed in the race formed by the attachment member.
In the fully open position, the top portion of the first leg means may extends distally substantially beyond the top of the platform in order to form a backrest.
The platform may also include releasable locking means for releasably locking the top portion of the first leg means in a desired location. The releasable locking means may releasably lock the top portion of the first leg means proximate the rear end of the platform in the fully closed position, and/or the releasable locking means may releasably lock the top portion of the first leg means proximate the front end of the platform in the fully open position.
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention comprises a foldable commode comprising: a platform having a front end, a rear end, a top, and a bottom, the platform including a pair of slotted members disposed on the bottom, each slotted member defining a race extending from the front end to the rear end, the platform being provided with a through opening; a first pair of legs, each of the legs having a top portion, a middle portion, and a bottom portion, the top portions being slidably disposed in respective races; and a second pair of legs, each of the legs having a top portion, a middle portion, and a bottom portion, the top portions being pivotally mounted on opposite sides of the rear end of the platform, wherein the middle portion of each of the second pair of legs is pivotally attached to the middle portion of a respective one of the first pair of legs. In a fully closed position, the first and second pairs of legs are disposed substantially adjacent the platform. In a fully open position, the first and second pairs of legs generally criss-cross each other. Thus, the top portions of each of the leg means is prevented from separating from the platform, and the foldable commode assumes a folded state when the first and second pairs of legs are in the fully closed position.
The platform may further preferably include a receptacle support means disposed intermediate the front and rear ends, the receptacle support means surrounding the through opening. A receptacle may depend from the receptacle support means.
The foldable commode may also include a seat assembly pivotally attached to the platform. The seat assembly may include a seat having an inner perimeter which defines a seat opening therethrough, wherein the seat opening is generally positioned over the through opening in the platform. The seat assembly may also further include a pivotable lid disposed on top of the seat.
In a particular embodiment, each of the slotted members comprises a U-shaped bracket attached to the bottom of the platform, whereby the U-shaped brackets and the bottom of the platform form the races.
The foldable commode may also include a pair of armrests disposed on top of the platform.
The first pair of legs may comprise a substantially U-shaped leg member having a bight portion slidably disposed in the race formed by the attachment member.
In the fully open position, the top portion of the first pair of legs extends upwardly substantially above the top of the platform, thereby forming a backrest.
The platform may also comprise releasable locking means for releasably locking the top portion of the first pair of legs in a desired location. The releasable locking means may releasably lock the top portion of the first pair of legs proximate the rear end of the platform in the fully closed position, and/or the releasable locking means may releasably lock the top portion of the first pair of legs proximate the front end of the platform in the fully open position.
In a particular embodiment, the releasable locking means may include at least one clamp.
In one preferred embodiment, the top portions of the first pair of legs are attached to each other. The first pair of legs may include a connecting portion which connects the top portion of each of the first pair of legs and which is slidably disposed in the races. The first pair of legs may have a substantially U-shape.
In a particular embodiment, the second pair of legs are attached to each other. The second pair of legs may include a connecting portion which connects the top portion of each of the second pair of legs. The second pair of legs may have a substantially U-shape.
In another preferred embodiment, the presention invention relates to a foldable commode comprising: a platform having a front end, a rear end, a top, and a bottom, the platform including a pair of slotted members depending from the bottom, each slotted member defining a race extending from the front end to the rear end, the platform being provided with a through opening; a first inverted U-shaped leg member having a pair of legs connected by a bight portion, each of the legs having a top portion, a middle portion, and a bottom portion, the bight portion being slidably disposed in the races; a second inverted U-shaped leg member having a pair of legs connected by a bight portion, each of the legs having a top portion, a middle portion, and a bottom portion, the top portions being pivotally mounted on opposite sides of the rear end of the platform, wherein the middle portion of each of the legs of the second inverted U-shaped leg member is pivotally attached to the middle portion of a respective one of the legs of the first inverted U-shaped leg member; a receptacle support means disposed intermediate the front and rear ends, the receptacle support means surrounding the through opening; and a receptacle which depends from the receptacle support means.
In a fully closed position, the first and second pairs of legs are disposed substantially adjacent the platform. In a fully open position, the first and second pairs of legs generally criss-cross each other. Thus, the top portions of each of the leg means is prevented from separating from the platform, and the foldable commode assumes a folded state when the first and second pairs of legs are in the fully closed position.
The seat assembly may be pivotally attached to the platform. The seat assembly may include a pivotable lid disposed on top of the seat.
The commode may include a pair of armrests disposed on top of the platform.
A tissue roll holder may be attached to at least one of the armrests.